Red Blue And Purple continued
by jbabe16
Summary: This is just a continuing of another story. I agreed to take it over But you'll find all that out when you read it. It also won't be very long just to let you all now.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there eeveryone it's me again and I come with a message. So you all know Toons Girl(Farah)Or rather you all should know her. Anyways I'm here to say that she won't be working on her story anymore but there is a silver lining. She asked me to carry on in her place, so naturally I'll just be picking up where she left off. And I'll try my best to make it great like she did(this is also going to be my first time taking over someone's else's work). Farah if you're reading this I'd really like your feedback on it or you can just PM me on it. So I hope you all enjoy it and let me know what you think of it.**

Back in Bath the Gross man were going out of their minds.

"II just don't understand it we put up the flyers and offered a huge reward we should have that rat back by now"

"Maybe people don't care about the kid I mean if they did someone would have adopted her by now"

"No! We have to get her back. Let's raise the ransom. Some loser is bound to bring her back for a load of money. These Imbeciles will do anything for money"

Mrs. Gross man slapped him for his stupidity "No you boobs the problem isn't the amount of money. If we want that purple nuisance back were going to have to get the authorities involved"

They headed out to the local police station. The Chief was inspecting them with his debuty.

"So you're lookingfor a purple blonde girl by the name of Violetta, correct?"

"Yes officers and we are ever so desperate to get her back. These streets are no place for a delicate orphan like her." Mrs. Grossman blows into a tissue while her husband held her hands.

"Please officers we'll make it worth your while if you just bring our sweet Violetta back to us"

"That wont be neccassary Sir. But Don't worry we'll find her" The cheuf gives the form out to his assistant. "Put out an AOB- An All Orphans Bulletin- we've got a missing orphan to track down"

"Don't worry about this. We're professionals. We'll find her if we have to search through all of England"

"Thank you officers." They walk out of the station laughing meniacally.

"What a couple of suckers."

"You said it! That was almost too easy" Mr. Grossman pulls out his smoke pipe as they walk back to their run down mansion house. Mrs. Grossman pours them a glass of red and white wine.

"Now we just sit back and wait for them to bring the girl back to us"

"We're so good were bad!"

"You said it love"

In sweet Verona. Gnomeo and Juliet were bidding their goodbye to each other for the day. They spent their time with eachother, Featherstone and Violetta.

Featherstone offered to watch Violetta while they got to spend some time alone. He quickly learned watching a hyperactive six year old was not as easy as it sounded.

"Violetta? Violetta aye where'd she run off to this time?" He search high and low but she was nowhere in sight.

"Featherstone!" Gnomeo and Juliet walk hand in hand towards him. "It's time for us to go" They mentioned to the evening sky.

"Where's Violetta?"

"We were playing hide- N-seek and I'm still seeking" He said looking by the wall and tree. "OK senorita you win, show yourself"

"Up here!" They heard her voice call from above. She was playing in the trees like a little monkey girl. "You guys look tiny from up here!"

"Come on Violetta. I'm taking you home with me tonight" Gnomeo said waiting for her to come down from the tree.

"Here I go. Catch me!" She jumped from the lower branches into his arms. "Nice catch!" She giggled.

"Well I'll see you both tomorrow" Juliet smiled giving Gnomeo a kiss as well as Violetta.

"Bye Juliet" She waves as the two of them part.

Gnomeo and Violetta walk to the Blue Garden to see his mother walking up towards them. Gnomeo where we're you?"

"I was taking Violetta to the park to play" He lied.

"Well I need to talk with you. Meet me outside the gate in 10 minutes" She said walking away.

Gnomeo was a bit confused and concerned. He walked around the Garden until he finds Benny and shroom.

"Maate, where u been all day?

"Nevermind that right now. Can you watch Violetta while I talked to mum?"

"Of course. I'm all over it" Benny goes off to get Violetta and Gnomeo goes back to the alley where his mother awaits. He walked up to her cautiously.

"What's this about mum?" Before she could answer the red gate opens.

Lord Redbrick walks out looking back at the gate "Stop delaying Juliet get out here!" He pulled on Juliet arms, forcing her out.

"Dad! Why can't you just tell me what this is abo-" She stopped speak when she saw Gnomeo and Lady Bluebury.

"What's going on?"

"Okay Redbrick, you know why we're face to face again?"

"YYsame reason as last time. It's time we do something about Violetta"

"Agreed. She has to settle for one garden or else we send her away"

"NO!" the crossed lovers scream.

"You can't send her away! She's just a baby"

"Mum please she needs streets are no place for her"

"Does she really have to chose? Why can't she just keep switching back and forth. She's apart of both gardens and it's not fair for her to chose between us"

"Please don't make her chose and don't send her away either. Who knows what will happen to her"

"We can't keep being responsible for her if she won't settle"

"You don't have to be responsible for her Dad. I'll take full responsibility for her.

"As will I" Gnomeo said. "I love her and I care about her. She needs me!"

"Me too. Please let us watch over her and maybe sooner she can decide"

Both leaders look at eachother. They're children were obviously completely serious a this and they realize how much Violetta meant to them.

"Very well then. You can both watch over Violetta and she can continue her swap between gardens...for now"

The two were so happy. Now they could continue to care for Violetta, they would do anything to keep her from going back to that orphanage with those awful people.

The next morning Gnomeo and Violetta were taking a stroll through the Garden Center Mall. Gnomeo promised to get Violetta a toy to make her feel more welcomed. Before that they stopped by the red Garden to pick up Juliet, who had to sneak our as usual with help from Nanette. The three of them walked into TOYS R US hand in hand. Since it was Violetta first time in a toy store she wanted every toy in sight.

"Remember Violetta only pick two toys" Juliet called.

"Okay Okay uhm, I want...this ball and...this jump rope" She giggled holding them both in her tiny arms.

After the toy store they three headed to the food court for brunch. Violetta ate so much that her little tummy poked out and she fell asleep on sight. Gnomeo picks her in his arms as they walk out of the food court. Gnomeo and Juliet walk to the park holding hands and sharing an ice cream. Chocolate-Vanilla swirl.

"Gnomeo, don't you ever wish things could be different?"

He looks at her, concerned. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean; I wish we could be together. Like together together withouttfeud or family rivalry".

"I know I wish that too. But I kinda like sneaking around with you. It's kinda naughty" He flirts. They share a kiss together and after an hour or so head back to the garden.

Violetta was skipping around with her jump rope singing as she skipped along. Gnomeo and Juliet were following behind her smiling.

"So, goy any plans for us tomorrow?" She asked wrapped around his arm.

He chuckled sligtly and blushed. "Well it's a little adult themed but I was thinking we leave Violetta at the gardens. Find a private room I'm town and spend the whole day..." Before he could finish they were stunned to see agroup of police cars outside their gardens.

"What's going on?"

They could see their parents there talking with some guys. "MUM, DAD"

"There she is!" Two cops run up grabbing Violetta in their arms.

"Hey unhand her!" Gnomeo demands.

"What are you doing to her?" Juliet was concerned seeing Violetta squirm and cry.

"We're with child services. We got a call from some orphanage in Bath that they were missing a young girl. We're here to take her back to her proper place." Violetta knew what they were talking about. The Grossman were going to kill her if she went back there.

"No please I don't want to go bavk. I'm happy here!"

"You can't just take her away. And put her in that orphanage."

"They abuse her there. She's just a baby she won't survive."

"It's true officers, please don't make me go back there!" Violetta gets those big sad eyes.

"Sorry but we're under command. She's not yours and she belongs with her proper care takers" They take her away as she looked back at them crying and begging not to go.

Gnomeo and Juliet run towards their parents, who had the same upsetting looks .

"Mum do something they can't take her from us!"

"Yes they can. We don't have the paperwork for housing her as our own. I'm sorry but she has to go with them."

Everyone from both Gardens and Featherstone came out to watch. They were all sad to see her go, not as sad as Gnomeo and Juliet were.

"II'actually kinda miss her." Tybalt said.

The police load her in the back of their car. Lily hopped in beside her. "Don't worry about a thing darling we're going to take you back to your foster care."

"Please don't make me go back there. Those people are evil witches who beat me!"

"It's true officer I saw the weld marks on her, they kill her if sgoes back there" Juliet yelled out to them.

"Sorry but the law is the law" They put her in and drive away.

Juliet felt her heart break "I can't believe she's gone"

"I can't believe they going to give her back to those awful people"

"I can't believe we didn't get that thousands dollars for finding her!" Benny said and he gets a number of slaps in the head.

 **Violetta pov**

I was in the back of a police car being taken back to my death sentence of an orphanage with those awful Grossmans.

"Now sweetheart don't be afraid. We're here to take you back to your foster care"

"Did those others harm you in any way?"

"No of course not, they took very good care of me. I want to go back there with them. Please!"

"Sorry but you belong to a couple in Bath, who miss you"

"Yeah miss beating and torturing me" I mumbled softly. "Isn't there some other orphanage I could go to. Any other place, even a soup kitcheb would be a blessing up from that hell hole with those living devils."

"Just sit back and try to relax honey. We'll be back in Bath with your fosters in no time"

I crouched into a ball with my knees up "Please take all the time in the world." I cried into my fresh clean skirt that Juliet had given me. The last and only thing I have of those last few moments in my life when I was happy.

Lily snuggled up against me for comfort. But all the comfort in the world wouldn't help me now j

 **Well there you have it. How was it good or what? Let me know in th e comments and if you have any ideas let me know. Ps. Happy GJ day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's me guys I'm back and I've brought a new chapter for too. I've been so much more preoccupied with my other stories but I didn't forget about this one. So have fun and Happy reading xxxx.**

 **Happy reading.**

 **Violetta pov**

You ever have one of those days where you wake up in a nightmare come to life. Well that's my life right now. I was once again back to the orphanage and absolutely nothing had changed, if possible, things were actually worst and more for me than anyone else. The Grossman had been on my tail without end I never even got a chance to breath before they were sticking me with some labor.

"And after your done scrubbing the windows. You can pull the weeds and water the plants" Mr. Grossman was barking orders at me by the patio with the Mrs.

"And then can I take a break?" I begged

"Of course not! Besides you still have to clip my toenails and scrub my bunions" Mrs. Grossman said.

"But not before you paint the entire fence, with this toothbrush" He throws an old toothbrush at me and the fence was miles long and sky high.

"But I'm tired. Can't I take a little rest?"

NO!" They protest "You're going to sit here and work work work"

"I've been working all day"

"And you will continue to do so"

"Let this be a lesson next time you try to run off. You belong to us and always will"

"Now get back to work and don't let us have to beat you again"

I huffed taking the toothbrush to get started on the fence. It was going to be a long exhausting day.

"Shall we go Relax with some ice tea?" Mrs. Grossman asked her husband as they go into the cool shade of the house, leaving me to do all this hard work alone.

I was exhausted and miserable and I felt like crying my eyes out. Lily hops over rubbing on my legs. I gran her for comfort letting a small tear roll on my cheek.

"Oh Lily I wish I was back in Stratford with the other gnomes. I miss Juliet and Benny, Tybalt and Gnomeo. I wish they were my family"

...

Back in Stratford the two Gardens were carrying on with their everyday lives. Everyone was still sad to see Violetta go, even though she wasn't apart of either gardens they all still loved her and missed her terribly.

Juliet was sitting on her pedastal all alone, deep in thought. Nanette was hoping by when she noticed her Best friends distant look.

"What's with the long face girl?"

"I'm just a bit sad about Violetta. I'm worried about her.

"Worried? Why?"

"She seemed very upset to be going back to that orphanage. I just have a feeling she's not safe there. But what can I do?" She puts her head down in despair as Nanette sits besides her for comfort.

"I just wish she was back here with us where she's safe and happy"

Gnomeo was walking by the wisteria plant with his mother, also lost in his own thoughts. His mother noticed this right away.

"Something troubling you?

"Mom I think we made a mistake letting them take Violetta away."

"Gnomeo she wasn't ours we couldn't keep her"

"Yes we can mom! She loved it here and she was happy and cared I really miss her"

Lady B grabs her sons shoulder "I miss her too but she doesn't belong to us"

"But she could be. I just want her to be here where she's safe and far away from anyone that could hurt her"

She sighs "There's nothing more to do sweetheart. She's gone and it's best to move forward from there. They'll always be the memories." She leaves him alone with his thoughts.

Despite what their parents said, Gnomeo and Juliet knew that Violetta was in danger for her life. They knew the kind of awful people she was with and they had to get her back by any means necessary.

Later that night While everyone was tucked away for the night. Gnomeo snuck away from his garden to the lawrence garden with Featherstone. He was dressed in black like he was the night he met Juliet. He had a whole bunch of rusty but useful garden tools to help him and some rope.

"You ready Featherstone?" He asked putting a sock mask over Featherstone head"

"I don't have a very good feeling about this"

"I know but Violetta needs us and we have to get her back before something happens to her." He said determined.

Featherstone could see this meant a lot to him "You really care about her don't you?"

"Yeah, I do" He smiled. He gathered up all his things and puts it in the saddle on his back and jumps on. "Time to go" They quietly sneak into the alley and down the pavement.

"Espera! Do you even know where you're going?!"

"Of course I do..kinda. Just follow me!" Featherstone was following his lead but it was hard for him to do with being so tall and kinda clumsy.

Gnomeo pressed against the wall leading out of the alley scanning for any other life. "It's clear let's go!" He said. Suddenly he sees a dark figure dressed in black running above him on the wall, he couldn't see her face but she looked very familiar.

Using her amazing ninja skills she back flips off the wall right towards the corner. Gnomeo was quietly sneaking up on her, but she felt his presence andattacks him first. They roll on the ground until their masks fall down, revealing themselves.

"Juliet?" He asked surprised to see her as she was to see him.

"What are you doing here?! Me? Yes you. No I asked you first. Stop that!" They smiled at the other getting to their feet.

"Okay what are you doing sneaking around here at night?"

"Well if you must know I came here to get Violet take back" She said without hesitation.

"You too huh?" He smiled seeing how they had so much in common with each other.

"I love her. I don't care how much trouble I get in but she needs to be with people who care about her."

Gnomeo smiled. At least he wasn't the only one who cared enough for Violetta safety to do something about it.

"Well at least we're here doing it together" He holds her hand as they get a little kiss out of it.

"So do you know the way to get to Baths?"

He nods. "I have a map. I know just where we should go. After you" He let's her pass being all gentleman like.

It took them most of the night but it was worth it when they finally made it to Baths. It was a beautiful city but somewhere inside it was a not so beautiful place. The first thing they did when they got there was get directions to the orphanage and it wasn't hard to miss, it was the only unkempt building in the whole city. A broken rundown place like something outta a haunted house on Halloween.

"This is it this is the place. Let's do it!" They sneak around the backway through the alley. Gnomeo pulled out his rope and lasso it over a branch that went into the garden. From up high they could see the orphanage, the place itself was ugly and unsustainable. All the kids there looked dirty and exhausted and the owners were sitting on their stuck-up butts while their kids did all the labor.

Ugh! How awful. I was right we need to get Violetta away from here" They jumped down the tree into the shrubs that were cluttered with thorns and weeds.

"Do you see her?" Gnomeo asked scanning the place.

"Yes! Over there" Violetta was busy scrubbing Mrs. Grossman nasty old crab feet, while she sat there drinking and eating half her weight in food.

"And make sure you get in between the toes" She orders but poor Violetta was getting grossed out by the minute.

 **Violetta pov**

If I thought it was worst being here before then those were my easy days because now it was like a total nightmare in reality.

"OK I'm done now!" I said grossed out by her nasty feet. I get up but bump her chair and accidentally makes her spill her iced tea.

"Oh you clumsy little fool!" She huffs and throws the glass at me as it shattered by my feet almost cutting me.

"Juliet was watching the whole thing, feeling very ticked off "Those monsters! How dare they treat her like that" She started to walk over but Gnomeo pulled her back.

"Wait! We can't let them know we're here" She knew he was right so they had to wait for their chance.

So here I was again. Another day of brutal labor and mockery. I was just finishing up sweeping the chimney ashes. When the monsters walked by.

"Mr. And Mrs. Grossman. Can I please go to sleep now? I'm so tired"

"Did you take out the trash?" Mr. Grossman asked seeing it was still there. I huffed and grab the bags pulling them outside to the dumpster. It was dark and cold but I was used to it.

I heard rustling in the bushes that made me jump. It was darker out so I couldn't really see much but I knew those bushes were moving.

"Who's there?" I asked still seeing them move and I heard voicrs. "I'm warning you, my foster parents don't take kindly to trespassers. I'm going to get them" I turn to run back but stop when I hear a familiarvoice.

"No Violetta it's just us" Juliet pops out from the shrubs and Gnomeo was there too. I didn't questions it but I just ran towards them so happily.

"I've never been so happy to see you guys" I grab Juliet for a really tight hug.

"We missed you too kid" Gnomeo smiled brushing back my small bang.

Juliet looks at me getting concerned "You look so exhausted and miserable. What have those awful people done to you?"

I turns around frowning. "They beat me ever since I got here. They make me do so much stuff and I'm really tired"

Juliet frowns and hugs me "They won't hurt you anymore, we're getting you far away from here now"

At first i was so excited to leave forever and live with them. I could finally be somewhere safe and loving.

"Wait, if I leave now they'll come after me. They'll never stop beating me and the other kids here bully me"

"We'll get you out of here don't worry about it" She assured me and I smile happily.

"Violetta where are you? Violetta!?" I get scared at the sound of Mr. Grossman shouting for me.

"It's them" I hide in Juliets arms wanting to cry, but she comforts me.

"You better get back inside. We'll come back for you tomorrow I promise." She tells me and I trusted her. I leave her and Gnomeo and run back inside.

 **Juliet pov**

Gnomeo taps my shoulders "Juliet how are we supposed to get Violetta away from those awful gnomes?"

"Just trust me I have a plan." I pat him on the cheek as we crawl out of the shrubs back into the alley.

The next morning I come back alone and sneak back inside the orphanage garden through the alley. It was much brighter out so I could see a lot more of the other kids playing outside. Out of the corner of my eye I see Violetta all alone picking berries out of a thorny bush.

"Violetta psst, over here" She sees me and waves. I gesture for her and she comes running into my arms for a hug.

"Finally get me out of here before they find me"

"Not yet sweetheart. We're going to make sure they never mistreat you or any of these poor kids again but I need your help to do it." I reach into my pocket and pull out a mini spy video camera disguised as a butterfly hairclip.

She asked "What's this for?"

"Just trust me now go." I push her back out of the bushes. It was all up to her now.

 **Violetta pov**

While Juliet was still hiding I was doing my regular chores like tending to Mrs. Grossman who was relaxing lazily in her lawn chair. "I'm back" I said carrying her drink for her.

"Its about time you got here" grabs her drink but after one sip she throws a hissy fit.

"Ugh! This is root beer I asked for ginger ale you stupid little fool" throws the glass at her as it shattered by her feet. "Get me a ginger ale this instant!"

I nod and run back inside to get her a ginger ale like she asked. The kitchen was dirty and full of dirty dishes and apple juice on the floor, at least I hoped it was juice. It needed a good clean and no doubt they would make me do it.

"What are you doing back in here?" Mr. Grossman barked

"I came to get the Mrs. Grossman a ginger ale" I said grabbing the cup and an apple for myself. I walk past him and he takes it back.

"You know the rules you can eat when you finish your chores"

"But I'm so hungry" I begged feeling my tummy rumble.

He gives me a bad loom "Are you sassing me?" He glares walking closer giving me a fright.

"No sir I just-" He slaps me across the cheek hard with his big fat hand.

"I don't take to kindly to ungrateful maggots like you. Now get out of my sight right now!"

I grab the cup holding my cheek and trying to hold back tears in my eyes. I really hope Juliet and Gnomeo would come for me soon.

I walk outside to Mrs. G again "Here you go" I hand her the cup still holding my cheek where it hurt.

Finally!" Reaches over to get it. "Where's my straw?"

"You didn't ask me to get you one"

"I SHOULDN'T HAVE TO ASK YOU TO" She fists me on the head. "You're the most useless brat here!"

She gets up and goes inside slamming the door on me. While I had the chance I run back to the bushes where Juliet was waiting for me. She takes the butterfly hairclip from me and sticks in her dress pocket.

"Thanks sweetheart I got all I needed" She kisses my forehead and I smile.

"So is this the part where you take me away?" I asked hopefully so I could go back to living with her and Gnomeo and all the others again.

"Not yet Violetta. Sometjing else has to be done first, to make sure this never happens to you ever again. But I promise I'll be back for you sweetie and when I do I'll take you far away from this place." Holds me in her arms happily.

I nod my head trusting her "Okay and say hi to Gnomeo for me" She nods and I watch her escape through a hole in the gate. I could have followed her but I knew she had a good plan.

Lily jumps up beside me rubbing my legs. "Don't worry Lily soon well be safe and sound again"

 **Juliet pov**

I run back to the hotel where Gnomeo and I were staying. He was down in the café getting a breakfast burrito and iced coffee. I walk in towards him smiling.

"Did you get it?"

"Yes! I got it right here" I hold up the chip to show him. He smiled and hugs me.

"Now all we have to do is get this to the police and let them take care of the rest."

"Violetta is going to be so happy and we can take her back home with us." I hug and kiss him feeling so happy.

I was a lucky girl to have Gnomeo. He was so agreeable and listens to me and cares about my feelings., more than anyone else ever had. I just hoped when this was all over how we would keep up being together.

A while later we head to the Police station. It was very overcrowded but the guy at the front desk gladly accompanied us.

"We need to see the Chief please" I asked.

The cheif walks up to us. He was pretty heavy set but muscular at the same time. "How may help you both?" He asks chewing on half a donut.

"Sir we have something here you might want to see" I show him the flash drive looking serious.

The cheif grabs it with curiosity. What's on it!"

"I'd tell you, but it's much more just if you just see for yourself" I was serious as he takes it into the back room. I had a feeling things were about to change.

 **That's all for now. Stick around for the next chapter to see how it all ends. Until then I'm signing off.**

 **Jazzy xoxo.**


End file.
